


Waiting for the Hammer to Fall

by BasilHellward



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, S3 E20 'Pretty Hate Machine', Wordcount: 500-1.000, established Gordlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: All Jim hears for a moment is his own breath, echoed back to him by the wooden walls of the box. He tries not to think of it as what it is — a coffin.





	Waiting for the Hammer to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in Kill Bill vol. II where The Bride is buried alive. I didn't realize until re-watching that just how horrible it must've been for Jim, because he was putting a brave face on for Harvey. So here's him not putting on a brave face.  
> Unbeta'd and written on mobile, please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes so I can fix them. Enjoy :)  
> Edit: retitled and updated 08/12/18.

_All Jim hears for a moment is his own breath, echoed back to him by the wooden walls of the box. He tries not to think of it as what it is — a coffin. Coffins are for the dead and he's not dead yet, nor does he intend to die today. He's already struggling to breathe, more from fear than from actual lack of oxygen._ Stay calm, _he tells himself over and over like it's a mantra. Like it's a prayer._

__

__

_A deafening_ bang _breaks the near-silence as Lee brings a hammer down on one of the nails. Then Jim really struggles to breathe as the panic sets in. As he realizes he's trapped in this tiny space with no way out, no light and no air and he can't_ breathe. __

__

_Jim's heart throbs in his throat and he's sweating — the box is unbearably hot and he feels like he's suffocating._

__

_The hammering stops, only to be replaced by the thunderous sound of dirt showering down. Onto Jim's coffin. Into his grave. Jim thuds his bound fists and kicks against the wood in the crazed hope that he'll somehow be able to break through it and claw his way to the surface._

__

__

__

_"Help," he screams, even knowing no one is around to hear. "Somebody help me," even knowing he should be conserving the little air there is._

__

__

__

_He shouts until he's hoarse and the skin on his knuckles bursts and bleeds from his desperate pummeling. "Please," he moans as his vision darkens at the edges. That's when he hears it: someone calling his name. It's faint, distant, almost unreachable — but Jim focuses on the sound, holds onto it until it becomes louder._

__

Jim jerks awake with Harvey looming over him, his hands on Jim's shoulders. Jim sucks in all the air he can and pushes at Harvey's chest until he moves away. Having Harvey's arms on either side of his head makes Jim feel boxed in, which really isn't helping right now.

__

Jim can't blame Harvey though — when he'd asked about it, Jim glossed over the details of his recurring nightmare. Harvey had been so worried and scared of losing Jim that day, and Jim doesn't want to make him upset by dragging it all back up.

__

Harvey backs off, but he keeps a hand on Jim's knee and squeezes. "It's alright, Jim," he says, "you're safe now, I'm here. It was just a bad dream."

__

His voice is soothing and the weight of his hand on Jim's leg grounds him. It takes him a moment, but he manages to get his breathing under control. Harvey's switched the bedside lamp on and Jim's grateful for it, he _hates_ waking up in the dark after that dream. It makes him feel like he's still underground, still trapped in that damn box.

__

"It felt so real," Jim whispers. He sounds terrified even to himself. "It's like I was there again. I c-couldn't get out, there was no air and I couldn't—"

__

"I know, kiddo, I know," Harvey interrupts, keeping his voice soft. Slowly, he raises a hand to wipe away the tears Jim hadn't even realized were drying on his face then leans down to kiss his forehead. 

__

"It's over now," Harvey says, his lips and facial hair brushing against Jim's skin. "You're okay."

__

Jim nods and pulls Harvey closer. "Thanks, Harv" he mumbles, hooking his chin over Harvey's shoulder as Harvey's arms wrap around him.

__

"No problem, partner. It's what you keep me around for, right?"

__

Jim huffs a laugh, Harvey's hair tickling his nose. "Right."

__

Harvey pulls away only to lie down and pull Jim on top of him. Jim lays his head on Harvey's chest and lets the rise and fall of his breathing lull him back to sleep.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave some kudos ;)


End file.
